


十二夜的赞助人

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Aesop is a vampire, Crossover, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: VTM CrossoverFor a friend of mine衍生自VTM官方的背景人物的一笔带过故事（然后跑歪了八百里）还没有实现追求的约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯就要死了，但一个他自己原先不知道的关注者，吸血鬼伊索·卡尔，决定阻止他的意外身亡。——虽然什么也没有发生，但是我想了想，还是把分级改成T了（谁在意这个啊）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 让我吐个小槽吧……我们的摄影师明明叫“约瑟夫·德斯奥尼尔”，官方这“德拉索恩斯”到底是怎么读出来的，换法语也只会读作德索尼之类吧
> 
> #强烈警告，本人完全不会描写正常的情感，最近更是连文都不会写了，如果翻下去，你们将会看见很可能令人感觉非常奇怪、非常混乱的文字乱流，建议小可爱们早日绕道

起初是剧烈的疼痛。

然后疼痛和他的理性一起逐渐朦胧。

他的心跳无知地迅速加快，以图用因不断流失而大量减少的血液维持正常的循环，这只不过将他向死神的羽翼带得更近一步。

他挣扎了，也渴望了，就像每一个心愿未竟的人一样，用他的全副意志奋战抵抗着安然昏迷过去的香甜诱惑，然而人类的精神，无论用多少可歌可泣的故事去形容，终究只不过是一点火花，天命随时可以扑灭。

约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯，未曾缔造真正满意之作的摄影师，即将死于建筑坍塌的事故。没有什么戏剧性，只是一件普通的小事。

压在他身上的重量减轻时，视野黯淡的约瑟夫只是用仅存的力气想，他终于麻木到失去知觉了。

但是有人在说话。

有人在他的近旁说：“对不起。”

美妙、清凉的感觉触碰到他无力地张开的、满是尘土的嘴唇，随后进入了他的口腔。那是一种超越了约瑟夫生平所知的极乐。他也是受人侍奉的贵族，但是没有哪一杯佳酿给予他如此超凡的甘美醇厚；他也是沉浸于梦想的艺术家，但是没有哪一份灵感曾带给他如此鲜活的奇异狂喜；无论物质或者精神的意味，他从未如此沉迷于一种享受，以至于在这美味咽下了喉咙、在口中逐渐淡去时，他心中甚至涌起了一丝失落。

“我，只能这样。”那个陌生的声音轻轻地说，听起来比之前清晰了很多。

停顿了片刻，它又说：“之后，会有解释。”

约瑟夫伸出了手去——他惊讶地意识到自己竟然有力气伸出手了，然后是他竟然有足够清醒的思维来思考这一点了。他爬了起来，没有特别大的阻碍，他真的没有被压住，虽然建筑坍塌事故并不是假的，他确实身处倒塌的残垣之中，但是确实也已经站起来了。

所有知觉已经恢复，他浑身上下都在疼痛，而这种疼痛正在可以感知地减轻。他的衣服脏污破烂，被大片的血渍沾染，然而主要的伤口已经愈合了，甚至能够感觉到皮肉新生的发痒。

他眨了眨眼睛，四下张望，没有看见那个理论上近到足够对他轻声呢喃的人。情况过于混乱，没有时间惊疑，他应该投身于帮助抢救可能被困的其他人或者财物，然后他需要休养。


	2. I have always been, from the shadows, watching you.

事故之后在家静息了三天，约瑟夫有了一位陌生的访客。

某种意义上说也没有那么陌生，在他穿墙而过，道了一声非常正式的夜安的时候，约瑟夫就认出了他的声音，但他们确实之前不曾见过，至少摄影师并不记得。

苍白的青年男子穿着一袭简朴的黑衣，戴着遮挡半边脸的面罩，露出的眉眼有着一点东欧的格调。约瑟夫从来没有见过这样“面无表情”的人，不是说他挡住的部分，而是他没有挡住的眼睛。作为摄影师约瑟夫见人众多，长期认为识人不难，人们嘴角可能稳如钢铁，双眼总会透露他们的内心，但他的访客分明有着一双在外表看来可称柔和的大眼，却真真正正地一丝内幕都没有泄露。

他静静地等待着这位能够把他从死亡边缘带回、能够轻而易举地穿过他家墙壁的神秘存在给出当初承诺的“解释”，一等便是一阵令人不安的沉默。

那双宛如镇守灵魂秘密的铁幕一般漆黑的眼睛，在与他满含疑虑的蓝眼对视之后……首先移开了目光。

“你好，约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯，我是伊索·卡尔，吸血鬼，窃取他人生命的死人，把那样的生命分享了一部分给你，延迟你的死亡。当时没有和你商量，今天前来解释、表示歉意，以及讨论你是否接受。”

访客连贯地说出了这一串词语，速度比正常人聊天要快上一截。由于他说话时没有一点气息声，听起来倒不急促，只是像背诵台词，还是那种缺乏感情投入的。然后他又移回了视线，沉默地望着约瑟夫。

约瑟夫只觉得头脑被更多的疑问占满，他在各个问题的优先级上困扰了几秒，然后开口道：

“我显然不能不感谢卡尔先生救命之恩，但是，我想我还没有完全明白现在的情况。您拯救了我，并不前来要求任何酬谢，反而向我道歉？”

自称吸血鬼的人又是沉默了片刻，方才回答：“我没有拯救，我污染了你。”这次不像刚刚那么快了。

“我没有那么圣洁，我还有未完成的事，无论如何也想活下来，根本不在意天堂地狱。”约瑟夫试图用一抹微笑舒缓一下自己——跟一个有着这样不可捉摸双眼的人对话令人紧张，“您说自己是一个不愿死去的死人，因此就是邪恶的，可是自发拯救素不相识的我，完全是道德楷模的行为。”

沉默——该死的沉默！约瑟夫发誓即使有着面罩他也看得出那个人的颚动了，只是什么也没有说。如果在那波澜不惊的眼睛里能看见哪怕一点情绪也好！——然后伊索的回答甚至语速更慢了：

“你具有才华，足以塑造启迪深思的作品，所以，不惜用我的血污染了你，也不愿你陨落。”

这个回答确实震惊了他。在此之前，约瑟夫就是自己编出一百个关于他人希望从自己这里得到金钱或者各种形式的关系援助的故事，也不会编出一个人深深着迷于他的艺术之美来，因为他自己还从未高度赞誉过自己，在他眼里到处只有无尽的缺陷和遗憾。

“那么作为得到赞助的一方，在得知了自己有这样一位慷慨的主顾时，哪怕我不是一个苦于生计的贫穷工匠，我也只会感到……庆幸，不是吗？为什么您一再地说，这是污染？仅仅因为这样一来，我就分担了您从其他生命那里取得血的罪过吗？如果是这样的话，我说了，我没有那么圣洁，我不想在完成一份让自己满意的作品以前就死去的愿望，只会比您不希望我死更加强烈。死后的刑罚我甘心全都接受，换得生前足够的时间。”

“副作用。”这次他话音刚落，伊索毫无停顿地就发了言，尽管很短。

约瑟夫大笑起来：“什么副作用会大过我三天前就失去生命？”

“主要的，你会喜欢我，”伊索回答，他的语速又变快了起来，杜绝了约瑟夫插话“把拯救自己于垂死之际的人看作好人有何不合理之处”的任何可能，“一次只延长你的生命三十天左右，次数增加，你会非理性地倾向我。

“只要三次，你会察觉不到任何问题地服从杀人指示。”

他说到这里又沉默了，但这番告知令约瑟夫一时陷入了混乱，因此也没有说什么，冰蓝的眼凝望着黑色的，只觉望进了一片寂静的暗夜。

然后吸血鬼重新发言：“我希望你接受，但是请知道，我不会强迫。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血的好处和情感束缚均来自于VTM，此外的VTM设定并不会展开（相应地，d5也不会展开……好吧也没什么可展开的）
> 
> 当我开始计划的时候，我想象了一部安静的文艺片，因为在我希望致敬的官方背景故事（那真是个酱油到不行了的背景故事……）里，吸血鬼赞助人和艺术家应该达成了相当和谐的关系，他们都是成熟而文雅的人，即使血缚这件事本身比较变态，这次赞助却没有任何艺术之外的阴谋操纵意味……  
> 然后我写了这个甚至有些沙雕的第一夜，意识到我大概不可能完成一部安静的文艺片了


	3. May you stay for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二次  
> 艺术家希望赞助人稍作逗留，不过落空了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约瑟夫在意伊索就是因为血  
> 但是这种影响不会作用得非常机械，所以在他自己看来，他所有的想法都是合理的，没有受到什么超自然的影响（日后更加如此）  
> 伊索清楚地知道，约瑟夫就是会倾向接受他的赞助、日后更加会喜欢他的赞助，也就是说即使他询问是否同意他现在也是有若干胜算的。他放纵了自己这么做，因为不希望约瑟夫死

约瑟夫其实没有花费很大的努力就说服自己接受了吸血鬼的特殊赞助，得知这个决定时伊索看起来——看起来什么反应也没有，他在面罩后再次申明，约瑟夫要慎重，然后就以他来的方式离开了，然后二十六天没有再出现。

约瑟夫并没有把全部的心力都用在思考这件事上，他自觉大概只是偶尔会想起来，然后禁不住有点好奇，一个窃取生命从而几乎拥有了永恒的怪物，喜欢寿命短暂的凡人挣扎着触碰永恒瞬间的作品？

吸血鬼再次来访时甚至不像第一次一样作了礼节性的问候，他直接提出了主题。

“确定？”一个简洁的词。他在房间里走了两步，如今约瑟夫意识到他就像许多传说一样没有影子，这使得他的存在略显单薄，看起来就像约瑟夫的幻觉。

“一个月的时间用来思考这个问题已经绰绰有余了，卡尔先生，”他在自己的扶手椅上向后靠去，“我承认我起初感到有些不知所措，但是一旦下了决定，坚持我的看法并不是什么难事。”

沉默——这位频繁地什么都不做光是沉默地站在那里的卡尔先生还是令他有点困扰，也许他下次应该在晚上来点音乐舒缓这种不太轻松的气氛。

然后约瑟夫得到了一个小瓶子，非常小，封装着大概只够一口的深红黏稠液体——卡尔走到他的矮桌边，轻轻地放下了这个瓶子，然后轻轻地推上前了一点，约瑟夫还是前倾才能方便地把它拿到手中。

“再次感谢您的赞助，卡尔先生，”他在两根手指间拈着玻璃瓶，细细地打量着他第一次饮下时由于意识模糊不曾明白是什么的液体，“夜还很长，您会停留一时半刻吗？让我有机会向赞助人表示些谢意——比如，您是否想要一幅个人的相片？”

对方摇了摇头，从口袋里掏出了一面方形的小镜子，单手拿着，另一只手举到镜面前。

他在镜中也没有映像。

也许唯一能确认他存在的光学仪器就是眼睛了，眼睛是一种“光学仪器”这样的想法令约瑟夫无声地笑了起来。

他想寻找一些别的借口开启更多的交互，但是伊索·卡尔在他找到之前就离去了，唯一留下的发言是约瑟夫永远有权提出终止。

约瑟夫无奈地摇了摇头，独自喝下了那一口甜美的、罪恶的生命，它就像他记忆中的一样美妙，而且比任何迷幻药更好的是，在事后也不会落下任何反扑的疲惫、空虚和痛苦，不会让人成瘾地除了嗑药什么都不想做……他感到焕然一新，而黑发青年单薄的形象似乎也随着这份愉悦的享受丝丝融入他的血肉更深地烙在他的记忆之中。卡尔已经离开了，但约瑟夫就如同依然面对他一般“看”着他。

看起来不像会自我解释，然而约瑟夫不认为这里存在值得担心的阴谋。也许卡尔的血确实让他有非理性的好感，但约瑟夫更倾向于认为，试图操纵他的谋算者不会像那样行动，所以自己的信任仍然是合理的。


	4. Would you please share with me your insights, Mr.Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艺术家希望赞助人能在赞助之外说上几句话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我承认我就是一个废物，应该好好描写的scene直接跳过了……但我这是为了避免灾难（不然真的会灾难的（好像你最后没有写飞似的）

约瑟夫想要再见到伊索·卡尔。并不是他多么迫不及待想要下一瓶延长他生命的琼浆。

他也没有多么刻意地去想，总有日常的事务要处理，总有问题会占据他的思绪，只是偶尔会飘向沉默的黑发青年的身影。东欧的相貌兼有细腻和深刻的优点，亡者的静默令他比常人更加安定，而又比任何雕像更加逼真，在适当的采光下，他本可以成为很好的模特——可惜他不会在胶片上留下影像，约瑟夫不无遗憾地想……

……或者也没有那么遗憾，考虑到他不需要照片就已经具有了永恒。没错，永恒一定是他频繁进入约瑟夫脑海的最重要原因，这不仅是漫长的时光应该赋予他广博的知识和丰富的见闻、让他理应成为一个活动的重要灵感来源，更在于他的存在本身，代表着一个多么痛苦的追求。约瑟夫想知道他自己的看法，虽然他大概已经知道一点了，毕竟在依靠这份力量带他脱离了死亡的阴影时，卡尔竟然还向他说“对不起”。

只在带给他延续生命的血液时才来访大概也是出于同样的考虑，卡尔只想做艺术家的赞助人，不想再用多余的行动更进一步地“污染”他。

约瑟夫从时而失神的状态清醒过来，意识到自己在这个月开始更加频繁地揣度他赞助人的想法，但这也没有什么奇怪的，他想，换一个人也不可能对自己“分享生命”的存在丝毫不产生一点好奇之心，这可能是世上最紧密的一种联系了，而且卡尔是他作品的爱好者，凭着时光洗练的眼光，也许可以提供有建设性的意见，作为一个渴望进步的人，约瑟夫需要意见。

在第二个三十天结束前，他梳理了一遍思路，然后在卡尔如期来访的夜晚再次请他稍作停留，陈述他们可以就构图和角度进行探讨，表示他希望倾听吸血鬼对过去所见的总结、以获得他在他毕竟短暂的人生中还不能寻获的启发，他希望了解卡尔对他的期待，这样也许可以间接减少他在下一次进步之前的工作量、缩短他达到目标的时间，而他越早地成就了人生最高的作品，他们的交易也就可以越早地结束，这位赞助人所念念不忘的“我阻止了你得到安息”问题也就能够越早地归于虚无。

他实在作了一段长得超出预期的发言，为了将卡尔的停留赋予义正辞严地正当性而进行了复杂的迂回，但吸血鬼既没有打断，也没有表现出一点不耐烦的迹象——约瑟夫已经预料到了，他不会表现出什么迹象，不知为何，他相信卡尔确实没有不耐烦——他安静地听完了，然后在约瑟夫的期待中沉默，然后他点点头，留下了。

他们的对话并不长，也并不完全愉快，卡尔会听起来很没有道理地停顿，然后再继续。尽管他没有表情，但约瑟夫事实上开始明白了——他在停下来找合适的词语，或者他沉默地想好整段话，然后语速略快地连串冒出来。他喜欢卡尔所说的内容，但是对于这样对话的形式，卡尔本人看来比他更为介意，很快他开始道歉，然后提议也许最好他们通过书面往来，这样交流可以更加精炼，只要约定好比如说一张放下书信交换的桌子就可以了。

这听起来像是某些英国老古董的做法，约瑟夫想，还好他们之间还有一个活动时间差的问题可以使书面交流听起来更加合理，总比那些明为近邻却事事通过信纸传来传去的剑桥教授要好。


	5. We should have been dead long ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大约在第四次和第五次之间  
> 艺术家的梦境

约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯在梦里走过了长风吹拂的高原，沿着寂静无人的荒凉道路，前去拜访伊索·卡尔。

在他所并不知晓的狭窄阴暗的居所，沉默的青年裹着厚重的长袍，曲着双腿坐在朴素的地毯上，那是一个保护性的姿势。他似乎没有戴他总是戴的口罩，但是约瑟夫无论如何眨眼、擦眼、揉眼也看不清他的脸——后来约瑟夫意识到，那是因为他从来没有见过，所以在梦里也看不真切。但是他的眼睛，就像他们每一次见面那样清楚，而比任何一次见面都更加可读。

当他小心地展读丰富的藏书中的每一卷册的时候，约瑟夫可以读出他的每一点疑惑，沉思，郁结或者释然，然后想到自己并不是来拜访他的，自己并不存在于此，所以吸血鬼独身一人地阅读。

他会写下笔记，或者可能是评论，他有时奋笔疾书、一气呵成，有时涂涂改改，然后皱眉，他有条有理地整理，每次收起图书时都非常慎重，所有自己的笔记也都依照顺序摆放。约瑟夫在房间里来回走动，看见了他认识的以及不认识的——他在梦里胡编乱造的——文字，发现他事实上可以碰到它们，虽然碰不到它们的主人，这不是非常符合逻辑，但是当约瑟夫还在梦里的时候，他也没有多么关注逻辑，所以他甚至还打开来看了一些。

他甚至还觉得它们很不错。他知道了一个孤独的灵魂怎样才能保持自己的理智，怎样才能积累起真正的广博和开放，怎样才能在一人的精神中拥抱了世界，即使再没有第二个人陪伴他、给他一句任何形式的评论。他上千次地注目卡尔合上双眼沉眠，就像一具真正的尸体，然后上千次地醒来，然后他就成为了卡尔本身，行走过丛林丰茂的山巅、兽群咆哮的荒原、虔诚的人群、狂热的人群、悲惨的人群，拖着一个遥远的、淡薄得几乎不复存在的暗影。

很久很久以前，他失去了他的人生，火焰，黑铁，鲜血，危险，逃亡，封闭。记忆就像洪水一般滚过，他很难说他从中抓住了什么，这不是属于他的过去，但也是他生命的一部分，他把门关起，在黑暗中沉思，然后沉睡，当他再次打开门的时候，对光明感到如此陌生和不安。

然后约瑟夫醒了，从他仿佛长达永恒的梦中。

从钟来看，事实上还是一个很短的梦。

他叹了口气，试图从朦胧的碎片里再现他所体验到的一切，伊索·卡尔的血流淌在他的血管里，支撑着他本应残破凋零的生命，随着他每一次饮下了新的血，都将他更近一分地带向卡尔的存在。但它们终究只是朦胧的碎片，唯有超出他理性的那部分才能不顾逻辑地演绎出来，在须臾之间定格百年，在他清醒的时候，就会绝望地认识到，那正是他一次又一次地尝试着、不惜借助了不道德的帮助也要争取时间去抵达的境界。

他又一次展开了卡尔最近的那一张信纸，流畅而华丽的行文给人的印象和那个会说出一个开头、然后长时间地沉默、在被问及时回答“我取消了”、唯有依靠听者的细致和耐心才能理解出他“我原来想说的话后来决定还是不说了”的意思的人大不相同。约瑟夫承认他们最近的纸面交流是极为愉快的，自从克劳德不在以来，再也没有一个人曾经如此深入地和他探讨追求，更不用说是以共同或者说支持他追求的立场。但是他模糊地想到，也许这并不是什么有益的做法，有一天卡尔就会停止亲身前来，把小小的血瓶和信纸一起放下；再然后有一天他就会单独放下血瓶，退回到他那铁幕一般的黑暗之后，像他多年来一样，再次扮演沉默的观察者，拒绝涉入其中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错我又渣了，事实上这里应该好好地写信，但是我……我又不是真的艺术家，我讨论不了，而一旦讨论的不是艺术而是约瑟夫或者卡尔真实的追求，已经不知道在哪的剧情就会更加车祸，所以我最方便的决定就是skip


	6. Talk to me, Aesop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六次  
> 对于艺术家来说，拉近是一件好事  
> 对于长期以来没有和人这么接近的赞助人来说，他不能相信这是一件好事

可能是由于连月沉醉于他的书信行文，在那第六个三十天的夜晚，当卡尔行云流水一般地陈述他意见的时候，约瑟夫竟然没有意识到有什么不同寻常的地方，甚至在他从英语切换到法语的时候，也没有觉得。他专注于卡尔发言的内容，顺带欣赏他美妙的文采，虽然有些话实在非常书面，但是在反反复复地阅读他的论述之后，约瑟夫对于他会怎么展开已经有所预料，因此听时丝毫不觉晦涩或古怪，直到他没有口音的通常腔调开始转变。当约瑟夫惊讶地凝望着他的时候，卡尔似乎对于自己被注视的意义也失去了察觉，他全神贯注地在说话，问题是他说的是什么约瑟夫已经不知道了，他一定过于投入，以至于忘记了要使用现代通行的语言，而回到了他自己古老故乡的方言之中了，天知道那地方在哪里。

约瑟夫抓紧时间迅速地思考稍后他要如何赞美卡尔终于在他面前酣畅淋漓地表达自己，尤其是一向只是一动不动、极其适合为画家或者雕塑家充当模特的吸血鬼这次甚至带上了那么一点肢体语言——他的手动了，大概是在分条论述的时候宣示分论点，或者什么——他发誓他的思维还是足够敏捷的，在卡尔说完之前他几乎就想好了，但是卡尔的最后一句话听起来像是升调——像是一个提问，于是他的条件反射接管了他的嘴：

“什么？”

他的英语当然立即点醒了交谈的另一人，卡尔只是忘我，并不是迟钝。在约瑟夫试图说点什么之前，卡尔就像碰着了明火一般跳了起来。

约瑟夫敢说他看见了从不摇晃、从不呼吸的死者在颤抖。

“我……”

他又停顿了，但这次不是他平日那样冰冷、那样诡异的停顿，因为它毫无必要地带上了气息，而在这一层令他更加人类的效果之下，约瑟夫发现其实吸血鬼一点都不像他最初看起来的那样难以捉摸，他抽气，然后呼气，以期将压力从身上放出。

“卡……伊索，”尽管之前已经把“先生”从称呼里去掉了，但约瑟夫确信现在他需要再拉近一点距离，“你看，这充分地证明了，你不需要打草稿也可以说话，虽然我后来都没有听懂了，但是我知道你说得很好，你只要相信自己。”

“在你之前，我很久……很久没有和人说话了……”伊索说着，又往后退了一步。

“我知道，”约瑟夫站起来向他走去，“我知道你还不习惯……” _我知道如果我不是突然发生事故就要死了，你也不会来找我，所以在这个意义上，我发生事故是一种幸运。_

“我想说……”

约瑟夫鼓励性地点点头，示意他尽情地说他想说的任何话——他什么都无所谓，从一开始听了一个吸血鬼的自我介绍并接受了他的赞助以来，他日益认为在这个方向上他无所畏惧。

然而伊索大幅地向后退去，撞到了旁边的架子，然后慌张地调整了自己。

“不，你不知道……”

“我不知道，所以告诉我，伊索？”

“我想！”

他的意思是 _我想但我不能_ 。

“伊索，相信我，但凡你需要听者，我就——”

“你不知道你为什么会想听我说话。”

_你想听我说话都是因为你喝了我的血太多次所以你已经不理性地喜欢我了我是一个怪物你不应该喜欢我我不应该让你变成这样这是污染了你_ 。

“我完全知道为什么——”约瑟夫试图冷静地解释，但是他的赞助人没有给他机会。

“我不应该在此停留。”

_我不能让事情继续发展下去了_ 。

约瑟夫快步地跑了过去，但只抓到了两手空气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔逃跑是因为“他竟然放松到了忘记该怎么说话的程度”，这意味着他本人对艺术家其人的好感提升（对于这样孤独的人来说，一个喜欢他的听者是非常刷好感的）。在他的忧虑之中，艺术家天然会因为血倾向他，他必须保持距离以防自己蛊惑艺术家进入黑暗，而现在他发现自己喜欢同对方说话了  
> 哦我知道这很绕而且也很奇怪，但是我喜欢奇怪的东西


	7. For Everything but Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七次  
> 赞助人躲避他的艺术家  
> 约瑟夫必须设法和他好好谈谈

约瑟夫·德拉索恩斯站在壁炉边，交替把手杖从左手递到右手又从右手递到左手，他不愿意眨眼，但是又不可能违逆人类身体的自然需求，不得不每隔若干秒便痛苦地眨一眨；他也不愿意粗重地呼吸，但是显然高度的紧张令他气短，他尽最大的力去压制自己，反而造成每隔若干秒不得不混乱一刻调整节奏。

终于，他等待的人出现了，伊索·卡尔如常身穿朴素的黑衣穿墙而过，过程其实并没有他想象的那么突然，大概有好几秒种，足以形成相当清晰的画面。黑色的眼睛望着他，戴着手套的手递出了小巧的血瓶，约瑟夫把手杖顿在地上，另一只手抬起来但并不是为了去接，他想说些什么，但一见他不立刻接，伊索把血瓶迅速地往身侧的架子上一放就抽身退去，一言不发。

“等等！”

房间里除了他并没有别人，除了他的回音只有炉火燃烧。

艺术家气愤地拿起手杖，从左手抛到右手又抛到左手，然而他失手了，它沉闷地落在了铺着地毯的地板上，稍微滚了一下。

约瑟夫沉重地坐下，陷进了他的椅子靠垫之中。

很好，伊索一个月没有理会他写下的所有文字，每月例行的一见也果然变成这样了，甚至还不及他们最初认识的时候，或者说他最初认识伊索的时候。再精确一点说，伊索并不是没有理会，他都看了，约瑟夫知道，他有足够的观察力和记忆力确信每个早上他去检视的时候他放下的信纸都被挪动了，在他更新了新的纸张的情况下它们被翻过了，尽管之后又叠了回去，但是这有着细微的变化，而他甚至能想象得出那个不安的吸血鬼、那个明明比他要拥有更为悠久岁月却像是比他还要年轻的孩子一般的人，悄悄地、紧张地，溜到桌前，把手按在纸上，犹豫、迟疑，然后慢慢地一页页翻看，看完又匆促地整理一下立即转身逃跑的情景来。

他也曾经试着彻夜守候，但是他的健康并不适合。自从克劳德死后，他在身体和精神上苛责自己，早已导致了白发和虚弱，伊索的血甚至令他比事故前强壮一分，但仍然是虚弱的，而他在明处，永远也不可能等到字面意义躲在暗中窥视他的伊索，吸血鬼永远都会趁他昏睡的时候前来、在他苏醒之前逃走。

约瑟夫低下头，十指交叉。他知道他一定仍然被注视着，就像早在他知道伊索的存在以前，他就必然被注视了一样，这种感觉并不令人惊恐，他乐意展示自己，但他希望得到的不仅仅是注视而已。

他的指节用力地扣在一起。是的，有的决定做起来比较困难，但是一旦下了决定，约瑟夫就是那种能不费什么力气坚定保持的人，而这个决定在今夜以前他就已经做了，所以他只是痛苦，但并没有真正地犹豫。他站起来把准备好的摆在旁边的底片文件袋一把抄起，丢进了熊熊燃烧的壁炉。

没有冲洗过的底片。无法再重现的瞬间。

他看着它们被火焰吞没，惊讶于比想象中更轻的苦恼。然后他拿起了其他的——过去的作品、过去的笔记、过去的信纸——伊索·卡尔给他的信，是所有决定中最难做出的一个，他在这一个月里，一次又一次地展开它们、忘记时间地重复阅读，希望将他的笔迹烙印在大脑中，他的手指恋恋不舍地拿起信纸，几乎就想把它们投向其它的方向，任何方向，只要不毁灭它们——

他还是把它们都丢了进去。有一张飘落在地上，他俯下身，捡起来，推进了炉火。

“你……”写信人的声音从背后传来。

很好，所以他不用冒险把伊索的血也丢进去，虽然他确实这么想过，这可能是最能有力地逼迫吸血鬼现身同他争论的方法，但是也有可能伊索就此相信他要终止关系、永远地一走了之，而他最好能不用冒这样的风险。

“真高兴我的赞助人一直注视着我，”约瑟夫从容地转过身，用全部的力气作出仿佛轻松愉悦的笑脸，“晚上好，伊索。”

“你的作品。”

你怎么能烧了它们。

约瑟夫心底无声地笑了笑，看来他确实不必再为伊索的难以解读问题苦恼了，也许永远不会。

“噢，我想到了，它们都是没有什么价值的东西，即使在为了达到完美必须不断积累的前进的路上，也不过是一些事后不必回头看的垫脚石，所以既然我已经做了，当然它们就没有用了，也不需要多留着。”

“你不能……”

“我当然可以，没有它们对我有什么伤害呢？”约瑟夫摆摆手。

伊索沉默了，他口罩后的颚部颤动，约瑟夫确信他在寻找合适的话，没有必要过多地加压，他觉得伊索会说出来。

最后吸血鬼确实说了。

“你还没有和我商量。”

_噢，是啊，我还没有和一个不愿意和我说话、不愿意见我、不愿意回复我的文字的人商量_ 。艺术家觉得他有世上最正当地理由向着赞助人大吼，但是他没有，他不能喊出来你是一个自我封闭的傻瓜，然后伊索就会确信自己是一个自我封闭的傻瓜，然后逃跑。封闭。

_耐心是美德_ ，他提醒着自己，尽量温柔地答复：

“没错，你赞助了我现在的时间，我的作品是属于你的，但是我也知道，我的赞助人只需要最后成功的作品，而不是之前这些没有意义的废物，也不是那些纯属浪费他时间精力的毫无价值的讨论，不是和我这个浅薄、无力的凡人通信。请你相信我，伊索，我绝不会浪费你宝贵的赞助，一旦我穷尽了我的头脑，耗竭了我的思维，我一定将我最后的成果原封不动地留给你，它合法的持有人……”

“不，”伊索踏上前一步，“不，不是这样的，德拉……约瑟夫，你没有错误……”

_你_ 没有错误才是我想说的，约瑟夫感到一丝头痛的症状，虽然他知道那不是真的。 _噢，耐心，约瑟夫，在你实现理想以前，你和这个人暂且有着世上全部的时间来慢慢地沟通_ 。

“我，我是……自私的，我延长你的生命，是为了我；我明知你会倾向我，还要求你注意这一点，是为了……给我自己开脱。”伊索说，他抬起了手，虽然有些无措，并不知道要把它们怎么放，然后他又放下了，他站在那里，进行毫无必要的停顿，但是约瑟夫知道这和生人的调整呼吸是一样的，所以他只是静静地凝望着，给出“没错，我在听”的表情。

“每一次，都是你请我留下来的，但每一次，都是我选择留下来的。因为我，很久，很久没有和人相处了。我怀念。我想要。我恐惧。”

伊索深深地呼吸了一次。

“我也很怀念，伊索，”约瑟夫真诚地回答，“你看着我，我确信你知道我曾经失去的东西。我和克劳德曾经是世上最好的伙伴，因为我们是不曾分离的兄弟，我们拥有彼此生活的全部，我还天真地认为在凡人的心中可以留存永恒，直到死亡将我们分离，直到那冰冷的攫握，从我身边夺走了我的兄弟，把他璀璨的金发变成了枯萎季节的冰霜、把他的脸庞笼罩在寂静的阴影里——伊索，在克劳德之后，再也没有一个人曾经理解我、再也没有一个人能够和我谈论我的梦想，而不是敷衍或者当面嘲笑它，再也没有了，更不要说还能在这方面给我以教导和启示，只除了你。我愿意听你说话，因为我希望听你说话，你为了你的而爱好关注我，我为了我而期待你的关注，你看，我至少和你同等的自私，而你至少和我同等地人性。”

“你清楚我的血的影响，对吗？”

“我清楚，伊索，我承认你的血扮演了一个引导我们相识的重要角色，不然我现在已经去见克劳德了，只能遗憾地告诉他，我没有实现我们的理想，也没有实现失去他之后我新想出的计划，我是个失败者。”约瑟夫进一步拉近了距离，伊索没有退后，虽然他看起来像在责怪自己，“但它不是我喜欢你的全部理由。”

“你确信吗？”伊索仿佛吹气一般地低语，在壁炉的杂音中勉强可辨。

“给我任何一点机会认识一个同你一样渊博、细致、专注、善良的人，我会喜欢，我百分之三十乘三加二十乘二地确信，伊索，我因为意外的原因才开始接触到你并不代表你原本不值得接触，事情绝对不是这样的。”

伊索的颚部又无声地动了动，约瑟夫潜意识中一闪而过某种模糊的认知，他事实上想说 _三十乘三加二十乘二超过了一百_ ，但是他太善良了，不会用这样无聊的细节来逃避重要的话题。

“骂我好了，我想出来的办法就是烧掉了这些东西，很愚蠢，我知道，我只是实在没有想出别的。或者你希望对我说点别的什么？也许有一天你应该同我谈谈你的事，而不是我们总围绕着我最近的进展，你看，我的过去就在这里，就只有这么多年，而你……”

“我一直想说起我自己的事。”伊索忽然说，“只是为了我，对你没有帮助。我一直想对你说，所有的事，任何的事，但是我……”他稍微停顿了一下，然后加快了，就像他曾经背诵那些在出发来见约瑟夫之前背好的台词一样，“我会崩溃，我会倾诉，像饥渴了一个世纪的乞丐寻求果腹的饮食一样，我的唯一的听者，我会在你面前倒塌，向你倾倒无数早已失去意义的情绪，因为我已经不能承受，因为我已经不能停止，我甚至会忘记我停留在世上观察值得在意的艺术家的理由、忘记我最初观察你的理由，因为你已经变成了我的听众，我说了一句话就想要说两句，我说了影像就会想说绘画、雕塑、音乐、诗歌和其它，说了机械就会想说数学、地理、天文和经济，就会想说到我故乡的高原和丛林，我那已经湮灭在历史尘埃里的家庭，夜复一夜、年复一年，没有人能够听到、没有人曾经听到，当我同意为你留下来的时候，我感到欣喜的疯狂，我想要 _哭泣_ ，约瑟夫，现在我在你面前，对你倾倒没有任何帮助的冗长的荒唐话语时， _我想要哭泣_ ，我没有只是因为我们已经没有泪水了，约瑟夫，我们乃是不慕天堂、不满地狱的徘徊者，我们应该早已死去，然而我疯狂地渴望我仍然是活着的，那样我便能正当地扣响你的门铃。”

“啊，”约瑟夫以低语般的声音回应，“然而死者为什么就不能哭泣呢？为什么就不能叩门呢？为什么就不能倾诉呢？我永远把我的肩膀借给你；我永远为你开门；我永远聆听。告诉我你曾经的喜悦，它们就不算在历史中失落；告诉我你曾经的痛苦，它们就从你的身上减轻。”他越过了最后的距离，伸开了瘦长的手臂、坚实地拥抱了黑发的青年，让他的头靠在自己虽然并不强壮但足以承担信念的肩上。

有一段时间，伊索只是安静地站在他的臂弯里，头稍微靠着他。

约瑟夫没有接着说什么，维持着这个拥抱，轻轻地弹动了几下手指。

然后伊索叹息了一声，倒在了他的身上，没有温度的手臂从约瑟夫身后抚上来，抓住了他外套的布料。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实上，我可以在这里或者说之后的章节里开车  
> 但是我觉得，为了保持我当初致敬高迪和吉尔莫的心情，最好还是不要这么做……  
> 我可能有一天会另外开一个车来补完我的想法，不过反正不会在这个文里，本文不会发生超过它分级的事
> 
> 关于奇怪的、看起来非常书面的对话，在本节应该是巅峰了，我这样写是因为我正需要一种奇怪的感觉，在这之后（如果你看到这里竟然还没跑的话），他们的对话会变得正常一点  
> 但是最后也不会完全正常，毕竟，作者我疯了的时候，角色是没法正常的


	8. I am here to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八次  
> 我的叙事节奏已经是一滩烂泥了，算了我赶快把这个坑填了吧

事实上，直到第八次赞助人带着小巧的血瓶来访，他还是没有按过约瑟夫的门铃。  
约瑟夫也并不真的希望他叩门，毕竟一个不明人士永远在夜间来访的话，说不准他的仆人们就会开始大嘴，说主人在勾连某种见不得光的犯罪人员做秘密生意。  
即使那样说也不算他们错得多厉害，但减少和避免麻烦永远是好的，保持他和伊索关系的隐秘性则还有一丝微妙的愉悦。  
他只是希望他……更多地出现在眼前。  
他梦见伊索，他想见伊索，虽然赞助人已经恢复了和艺术家的通信，并且在这个月写了比以往任何时候都要多、也明显更加情绪化而失去了那种仔细斟酌只余必要的拘谨，但他仍然想见到伊索其人。  
千万张的纸都不会比得上当面的一见。  
 _永远_ 。  
“我在想，约瑟夫，我也许可以帮你做到一些平时做不到的镜头，虽然我不参与画面之中，”此刻赞助人坐在茶几另一边的扶手椅上，手上拿着扇形散开的炭笔构图示意，细细端详。  
而艺术家细细地看着他。他们永远都会从他的作品开始，从美开始，但是约瑟夫开始想，每个月都有绝大部分的时间他可以通过书信讨论艺术，却只有一夜可以见到伊索，这一夜如此珍贵。  
伊索是冰冷的，理论上了无生气的，和他握手，或者拥抱他，应该是一种令人毛骨悚然的体验，但约瑟夫并不这么觉得。  
“你是在说，你愿意再待一会儿吗？”他眨眨眼。之前的每一次都是他请伊索留下来的，这一次对方终于主动表达出停留的意愿了，虽然不是那么直接。  
他凝望着赞助人，想要抛却他们之间的所有话题，只是把那苍白的手握在手里，没有什么意义，只是想触碰他，也许这能加强一个没有影子、没有映像、没有呼吸和心跳的人陪伴在他身边的实感。  
“我希望对你有更多的帮助……”伊索转开了眼神，随后又转了回来——“勇敢地”这个词突然就蹦到了约瑟夫的脑海里——“我可以给你更多的帮助，不止于……时间。”  
“我喜不自胜，”约瑟夫微笑，“但是伊索，如果你每个月才出现一次，那在你帮助的相关方面，我们只能每个月尝试一个晚上，而且还不是整夜——我会睡着，而且这样第二天也不利于正常的生活。”  
“我当然会……更多地来帮忙的。”


	9. You have won over the key to my lonely mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概在第九次和第十次之间  
> 他们画了一幅画像，其实这不重要，重要的是赞助人为此留下来在艺术家家里睡了一个白天

“我觉得我有了一个主意，”摄影师一手托着下颌，显出饶有兴致的神色，“我确实可以给我的赞助人一幅专属的作品。”  
“那是？”伊索挑了挑眉毛—— _啊，他的表情变多了_ ，约瑟夫不无得意地注意到这一积极的变化。  
“画像。”真不可思议，他，努力学习和尝试过之后抛弃了绘画的人，在提议画像。而且他清楚地知道，他现在正出于他当初抛弃它的理由在提议。画像不够真实，永远不够真实，它充满了下笔之人的眼光，也许还会被他人的意见干涉而扭曲，而他需要的是 _赋予_ 真实以永恒，不是通过来自真实的灵感 _创造_ 永恒。  
但在这里是不一样的，伊索真的 _拥有_ 永恒，而他希望能够用自己的眼光记录伊索的形象。  
他希望将他的情感付诸笔端。

画像并没有什么难点，伊索没有呼吸的起伏，不需要自然的眨眼，肌肉也不会疲累，他可以保持任意能做出来的姿势整夜，一动不动，衣服上一丝褶皱的走向都不会改变。他坐在椅子上，就像是和椅子一体塑造出来的雕像一般完美，整夜只有炭笔沙沙的声音和约瑟夫自己呼吸、转动以及服饰摩擦的声响。  
然后他坐在那里睡着了。  
约瑟夫太过投入于作画的过程，而他们会面的房间自然也从来不会被外面的光照亮，因此他忘却了时间的流逝，也忘却了自身的饥渴与疲劳，直到他发现伊索合上了眼睛，他才注意到他自己的双手是多么酸痛、他的眼皮又是多么沉重。  
但他还不想去睡。

  
约瑟夫放下了纸笔，静默地端详着他的赞助人。伊索睡着的时候其实除了合上眼睛和平时都没有什么两样，由于他现在不动也不说话了，艺术家能够比平常更为深刻地意识到他已经死了，这种认知有时令约瑟夫感到忧虑：如果伊索闭上眼睛，就再也不会睁开呢？他不知道所谓“不慕天堂、不满地狱的徘徊者”具体何以停留人世，但如果他们忽然在梦中决定不再停留了呢？他们会做梦吗？  
鬼使神差地，他伸出手去，轻轻地解下了伊索口罩的一边。  
青年的容貌非常正常，他没有在口罩下遮掩任何恐怖的血盆大口或者狰狞的伤痕畸形的容貌，他只是一个安睡的的年轻男子，有着直挺的鼻梁和淡色的薄唇。  
向来觉得自己无所畏惧的约瑟夫忽然感到做贼一般的心虚，小心地又将口罩戴了回去。

  
他考虑了把伊索搬到床上，但是被现实性的考虑束缚住了——他不是一个力气很大的人，而如果把他的赞助人拖行过去想来有点滑稽，而且伊索既不会着凉也不会腰疼，他没什么正当化自己把人放到“更加舒适的床上”的理由。他也不能叫仆人把一个他们都不知道竟然在府上过夜了的陌生人放到客房看护一下，尤其解释不了这个人看起来死了。  
他想了想，把自己夜里因为凉意披上的毯子围在了伊索身上——虽然没有意义，但是不这么做似乎不太舒服。然后他退出了这个房间去往他的起居室。今天他要记得阻止任何人进去。

 

通宵作画之后约瑟夫理所当然地在白天睡着了数次，每次醒来都会匆促地察知时间及确认没有人发现他藏了一具尸体，虽然这很容易确认，毕竟没有人惊恐地逃跑了。

 

“夜安，约瑟夫，”醒来后的吸血鬼说，他醒来的时候瞬间就清醒了，没有任何中间过程，就像他入睡一样，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”艺术家假装他没有反复挣扎在昏睡和醒来的界线上，虽然他从来没有哪一天觉得扶手椅的坐垫是如此柔软舒适，令人想要沉入其中，“虽然可以拆分更多时间，但作画我还是希望能连贯一些，所以让我们尽量用比较少分割的时段来完成，而且我今天一定就可以完成了。”  
“我很久……不，我从来没有在他人的居所度过白昼，”伊索双手的手指合成塔形，沉思着说，“我们很难在白天醒来，所以也很难放心地托付他人。”  
他抬起头看着约瑟夫：“在你这里醒来以前，我都没有意识到，我有多么怀念这种可以安心地同他人一起生活的感觉。”  
“我们还可以作更多的画像，其它主题的。”  
“噢，不，不是这个方向，约瑟夫，你不能颠倒自己的生活。”


	10. From the beautiful dusk to the pathetic dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概在第十次赞助到第十一次赞助之间  
> 现在伊索来见约瑟夫变得频繁了，所以哪一天都有可能2333

伊索·卡尔把手放在水盆里，静静地等待着约瑟夫的示意，在他说出信号的瞬间，把那座小小的雕像从水里提出来。  
他没有影像，所以相片会是雕像自动出水——当然，动作的力道需要把握，不然最后只会呈现极为模糊的图案，他们商议过相机必须变得更快、能够捕捉到更短暂的时间内发生的事，但这不是一朝一夕可以改变的，暂时来说，约瑟夫满足于利用他无法成像的吸血鬼赞助人制造一些奇异但不完全灵异的效果，或者偶尔的奇思妙想，不会公之于众的娱乐。  
他不会向伊索承认他的这些尝试里有一些是彻底没什么意义的，对于他所寻求的永恒，事实上他已经有方向了，但是他满足于伊索会陪着他做这些杂七杂八的事情，甚至暗地里 _希望_ 他的赞助人明白并且嘉许他的趣味。

 

“说起来，在这英格兰还是有几个我算得上关系不差的人，有一位年轻的画家，他可能会呈现出和我不一样的表达，你要试试看吗，伊索？”  
“……不，”赞助人自己右手握住了左手，呈现出保护性的姿态，“我还没有准备好……和更多的人打交道。”  
他也不会承认这一点：他满足于知道伊索是 _他的_ 。

他并没能让他的赞助人直接住在他的地下室里，但他已经做到了数百年来没有人曾经做的事，让伊索·卡尔不止于为了喝他一口或者给他一口血而一次又一次地来访。日落是一件如此可爱的事，因为他苍白的朋友将有可能前来，询问他的近况、诉说自己的近况、追忆除他之外无人听闻的过去，让他能够握住那苍白的手、凝望那双漆黑的眼睛。他曾经认为那双眼睛毫无情感，但是他的认知改变了——他甚至还改变了伊索。  
而清晨是如此令人痛苦，因为他每天早上醒来都确知，至少还要坚持一整个白昼，才能等到他最想见到的人。

 

有了第一次的经验之后再安排卡尔的留宿变得更加简单，毕竟需要的只不过是看着时间在他睡着以前先领他藏起来。约瑟夫永远都会记得在另一次通宵作画之后他是如何从中午睡到了黄昏，醒来时朦胧地看见黑发青年安静地坐在他的床上，苍白的后颈分明毫无生者红润的气色，却令他有一种想要啃咬舔舐的冲动，他没有说话，也安静地注视着伊索，体会到他所说的，安心地在另一个人身边醒来的感觉——

 

“——约瑟夫？”  
他发现自己走神了，伊索沾着水珠的手指在他眼前摇晃，“约瑟夫？你最近在晚上花了太多时间，我想这终究不太好。在我们达到目标以前，我们有世上全部的时间，所以不要着急，在你需要休息的时候就去休息。”  
 _但我就要达到目标了_ ，约瑟夫想。  
 _我就要去休息了。_


	11. Know bliss from the damned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在第十一个赞助之夜  
> 艺术家提出，他还没有被咬过，他想试试看

“我认识了一个吸血鬼，就要一年了，但我还不知道被吸血是什么样的感受，”约瑟夫狡黠地笑着作出了提议，“这多好笑啊。”  
伊索感到无奈，尽管他有做一切决定的权力。他不想从这个人身上吸血，但是另一方面，他又很难抗拒约瑟夫提出的建议，他确实时常想尝尝约瑟夫的味道，通常来说，血族所欣赏的类型也会有血族所欣赏的口味，但是那太……  
“那太 _邪恶_ 了。”他回答。  
“喔，你又要开始窃取生命的行为是犯罪的那套自我谴责了——但是我亲爱的朋友，我是不一样的：我的生命属于你。”约瑟夫煽动性地继续提议，“唯独我的血，应该是任你取用的才对，所以你看，我只是想探索一下我所不知道的奥秘，也许生命流动的过程非常富有启发。”  
约瑟夫总是会击倒他，好像他才是那个喝了别人的血受到情感束缚的人一样，真令他迷惑。  
“很幸运的是，这个过程并不恐怖，”他喃喃地说，不知是说给艺术家还是说给自己听，“那，约瑟夫，把你的手伸过来？”  
艺术家歪过头：“你不过来从后面抱住我、解开我的领口咬在脖子上吗？”  
 _那是什么暧昧的姿势？_ 伊索摇了摇头：“手腕比较方便。”  
于是约瑟夫毫不迟疑地撸起了袖子，把左手送到了伊索的右手中：“要洗洗吗？虽然我觉得我还算是比较干净的……”  
“是的，”伊索肯定了他，放下了口罩，将那白皙细瘦的手腕凑到了唇边，露出了他的尖牙，最后抬眼看了看毫无恐惧、甚至带着一分好奇的期待的约瑟夫，刺穿了保养很好的皮肤。  
这并不痛，受害者从不会惨叫，甚至从不会明白。  
同意了选择手腕之后约瑟夫虽然显然是带着强烈的想要亲眼看看的想法注视着自己被伊索咬穿的，但是几乎不到一秒他的眼帘已经愉快地半垂了下来，冰蓝的眼眸开始陷入迷雾，全身迅速放松，如果不是坐在椅子上，大概就会一头倒下去。他主动递出的手，现在完全靠伊索抬在手中才没有自然滑落。  
伊索缓慢地吸食着，约瑟夫的滋味确实很好，这让他更加小心，生怕自己一个不自控，就猛地把人吸成了干尸。于是他知道，超自然的快感也从血液流失的伤口不断冲刷着约瑟夫，艺术家向后靠在椅背上，合着双眼，发出满足的轻哼声。  
仿佛他不是被猎食，而是在享受。  
何等的 _罪恶_ ，伊索提醒自己，但他也不能忽视这种感觉是何等的 _美妙_ ，让他几乎能在内心深处悄悄地说服自己，他现在做的事是正当的，因为无论身体上还是精神上，约瑟夫都不反抗他——都不反对他。温热的血液流进他冰凉的身体，缓解着他最强烈的、永恒的饥渴，而他唯一的倾听者、他尽力支持的艺术家那被快感包围的神态，令他甚至感到了兴奋，想要更加用力地咬下去、深深地吸饮、深深地陶醉——  
 _不。_  
他左手摸出口袋里洁净的手帕，在从约瑟夫的手腕上撤走的时候将手帕捂在了那对细小的伤口上，紧紧按住。  
约瑟夫朦朦胧胧地睁开眼望向他，眼中甚至含有一丝“怎么停下来了”的疑惑。又过了一会儿，艺术家才抬起右手，揉了揉眼睛，完全清醒过来。  
“我得说，那感觉，真是……我真没想到有一天我会说出这种我以为是废物才说的话，但是，确实是无法用语言来形容的美好。”约瑟夫感慨地说，带着一种依稀的迷恋，“我原来以为，尝到了你的血，就是世上最好的感觉体验了，但是被吸血的体验是它完全比不上的——每个被咬的人都是这样感觉的吗？还是因为我同你的关系……？”  
“每个人，所以我们才能掩藏自己的存在，”伊索普及知识性地回答，“通常我们会舔一下进食后的伤口，咬痕就会愈合，这段记忆也会被抹消，但因为你就是想要知道，我就没有舔。按一会儿，你需要止血。最好补充一下糖。”  
“啊，那你可不能让我忘了，我要永远记着，”约瑟夫低声说，“不，记到 _我死去的那天_ 。”  
伊索绝不会在约瑟夫面前承认，永远和到死为止的区别令他不再跳动的心脏感到绞痛。  
 _我一直做好了准备_ ，他再次提醒自己。从他自黑暗中观望尘世开始，他就清楚地知道，他将看着每一个他不愿离开的人永远地离开。早在他向约瑟夫介绍自己之前，他就准备好了，他清楚地预期着最终的离别。  
“我曾经注视过很多人，从他们出生到死去，”他依然按着约瑟夫的手，尽管他其实可以让艺术家自己捂着，“我承认，无数次眼看青春凋零、红颜衰朽，令人叹惋时光无情。”  
“而我多么幸运啊，”约瑟夫说，他的声音仿佛只是稀薄的吐息，只因在寂静的暗夜、更无旁物的室内，才清晰地传到伊索的耳中，“我不会老去，只会死去，对吗？”  
“嗯。”伊索点了点头。约瑟夫的生命全靠他吊着，不再饮用血族的赠礼三十天之后，他将会如同天命曾经为他安排的那样，凄惨地死去，区别是他将会完成伊索希望他来得及成就的作品——  
 _如果他能不凄惨地死去就好了。_  
如果——就好了。  
“当我确认我能做的已经完成之后，你的赞助也就结束了，对吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“伊索，你一直看着我，也一直知道我的目标是什么，对吗？”  
“我知道。”他如同叹息一般地回答。  
“生息易逝，术艺恒长，”约瑟夫的右手抚上了伊索按着他的右手，轻轻地摩挲着，“我觉得一定要试过了被吸血的感觉，才能安心地告诉你这件事，现在我觉得完整了，伊索——我找到答案了。”  
如果——就好了。  
他已经准备好了。  
他早就准备好了。  
 _准备好了。_


	12. One last drink, my patron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十二夜  
> 我说，你看见计数的时候就知道，它会这样结束的，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发了三次，另有无数次页面无法访问  
> #￥%…&*

_这并没有什么难过的。_  
在用了整个理智和不理智的人生追寻之后，人类得出了结论，他愿拥抱死亡，并铭刻永恒的寂静笼罩自身的瞬间。  
——不像伊索当初得出的答案。  
“完整了吗？”他询问道。  
“完整了，”约瑟夫微笑着说，“喝了吸血鬼的血，被吸血鬼吸了血，幸运地恰好可以用我最后的人生完成最后的作品，多么有意义啊。”  
 _还有很多事情可以去看，去经历。_  
 _还有新的时代将会来临。_  
 _我不认为你的才华就这样穷尽了。_  
 _我也根本不在意，即使你的能力真的穷尽了。_  
 _我可以给你永恒。_  
 _我想要给你永恒。_  
只要伊索说出来，他知道约瑟夫将会听从他的意见。十一个夜晚约瑟夫饮下他的血，被那份微妙而深刻、几乎不可战胜的力量影响着，将会无可抵抗地认为他说的是世上最正确的道理，将会和他一起选择停驻在世间。  
他们将被迫不断搬迁，被迫躲避他人对不朽容颜疑惑而恐惧的目光，但那并不重要……  
重要的是，伊索相信，那是 _自私_ 的。  
他曾经一次又一次地承诺，约瑟夫随时都可以放弃他的赞助，因为这是邪恶的，这是不洁的，所以只要约瑟夫决定选择死亡的安眠，他就将会退出，绝不打扰。  
他不能背叛自己的承诺。  
“我很高兴你能找到自己的答案。”  
这并没有什么难过的。  
这是合理的， _一开始_ 就应该发生的结局，他知道。

  
约瑟夫希望死在他们相遇的周年纪念，这样更为戏剧性，虽然这将不为世人所知，但他将能带着这个小小的趣味去见克劳德——伊索并不确定约瑟夫能见到克劳德，但是如此想象，能够宽慰他，让他相信自己同意了正确的做法。  
所以今天，艺术家饮下他第十二次的赞助。  
 _最后一次。_  
“不如你也来一杯我的血，”约瑟夫口齿不清的声音富于蛊惑，带着口含血族之血时的愉悦，“一杯离别酒，我的赞助人？”  
“离别酒就留到真正最后的时刻吧。” _我不想你痛苦地死去。_  
他会看着艺术家完成最后的作品，然后为艺术家本人整理遗容。他曾经悄悄地凝望并哀悼许多逝去之人，这一次他将陪伴将死之人直到终末。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约瑟夫一直怀抱的，是一种执念  
> 所以，如果要真正的救他，就要送他去死  
> 即使是对于欧蒂利斯庄园的那位，我也是这么想的  
> 当然这样看起来实在不是一个好结局（


End file.
